SALVEMOS A FOX QUESADA continuacion
by ZANKYUSEN
Summary: Las chicas del Hinata Inn son un tipo de angeles de charlie y tienen que salvar a vicente fox el presidente de mexico ya que fue secuestrado...


Locas aventuras en el D.F.  
Nuestros amigos de Hinata Inn estaban circulando libremente por la ciudad  
de México en su camioneta nueva, ya que tienen que encontrarse con su  
contacto secreto en el DF. (después de varias horas de vuelo, y un retraso  
para salir del aeropuerto) cuando de repente se oye una voz que les decía:  
"ORILLÉESE A LA ORILLA, ORILLÉESE A LA ORILLA, PERO BAJESE DE LA BANQUETA"  
Así que nuestros amigos para no tener problemas con la ley, deciden bajarse  
de la banqueta, y obedecer al mandato.  
Poncho Aurelio (el oficial de tránsito): Ustedes están violando la ley,  
así que ¡Póngase la del Puebla! ¡Una sor juanita o un cieguito! Ayúdeme a  
ayudarle.  
*Los cargos que les levanto Poncho Aurelio fueron: circular sin engomado de  
verificación (la verificación ya no se aplica pero el por sacar mordida lo  
aplica), traer las luces de la camioneta apagadas (si era de día) y  
circular por el segundo piso del periférico (si aun no lo terminaban).  
Keitaro: ¿Nani?  
Poncho Aurelio: que se ponga la del Puebla saque un quinienton o una sor  
juanita para ayudarlo.  
Mitsune: ¬ ¬ yo conozco esas claves: quiere una mordida.  
* A lo que Kaolla le dice: Señor quiere que lo muerda, con mucho gusto lo  
morderé y lo masticare hasta que me canse.  
Shinobu la golpea con un termo y casi la noquea,  
Shinobu: discúlpela oficial, es que no conoce que mordida en México  
significa soborno.  
Pocho Aurelio: bueno esta bien, pero bueno y se van a poner la del puebla  
si o no.  
Keitaro: ah, sí ^ ^ con mucho gusto.  
*Keitaro le da a Poncho Aurelio le da 500 PESOS y se va Poncho Aurelio con  
su parejota, diciéndole lo siguiente.  
Poncho Aurelio: Ya ve parejota como todavía hay gente que se pone la del  
puebla...  
Parejota: OK, pero se invita las tortas de tamal, por que ayer me tocaron  
a mí..  
*Mientras tanto en la camioneta.  
Naru: O_O, ¬ ¬ eres un... eres un... eres un TARADO, IMBECIL (lo golpea)  
¡Le diste 500 pesos! En que estabas pensando idiota.  
Keitaro: TToTT NOOOOOOOOOO ME DI CUENTA SOLO SAQUE EL BILLETE Y SE LO DI.  
Shinobu: Superior Urashima, no se preocupe ya paso ya que le hacemos.  
* Las chavas de Hinata Inn y Keitaro se dirigían rumbo a Los Pinos después  
del percance con Poncho Aurelio, bueno de repente en el trayecto Keitaro  
dijo que sentía una necesidad fisiológica muy importante que tenía que  
llevar a cabo (irse a mear), así que tuvieron que estacionar la camioneta  
–negra y blindada (la estacionaron en la Buenos Aires)- y todos salieron,  
Kaolla y Motoko fueron a comprar quesadillas con DOÑA MARGARA FRANCISCA  
(muy tragona esta Kaolla).esta Mitsune se fue a una licorería para comprar  
unas botellas de tequila ya que quería saber si era mas fuerte que el Sake.  
Y, Shinobu y Naru paseaban por los barios de los alrededores, cuando ven a  
unos batos locos en una esquina por donde pasaban....  
Bato loco 1: ¡Mamacita! Si tus nalgas fueran sartén, ahí estrellaba yo mis  
huevos (a Naru)  
Bato loco 2: ¡En esa cola, yo no me formo, Y me meto! (a Shinobu)  
Bato loco 3: ¡Apachuuuuuuuurrooooooo! (a ambas)  
Bato loco 4: Mamacitaaaaaaaa chupo, mamo, ensarto, reviro, rebabeo, coso,  
descoso, estrujo, lavo, plancho y cuido niños a domicilioooooooo!  
Shinobu: Naru- sempai ¡TToTT  
Naru: ¡PERVERTIDOS! (voltea con una mirada de enojo)  
*Y ahí es donde se desata una pelea tipo Matrix  
Bato 2: ¡No te calientes cazuela, que el chorizo no es para ti! O_o  
Naru: (prepara sus puños para pelear solo se oye el tronar de sus dedos)  
Shinobu ;______; Naru- Sempai... DÉLES DURO A ESOS MALVADOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
Naru: (golpea a los BATOS LOCOS con su técnica el Naru Punch's)  
Los Batos locos: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ya nos llevo la tiznada aaaggg.  
-------------------------MIENTRAS TANTO------------------------------  
Keitaro ya regresa de "hacer del baño" cuando se encuentra con una  
sorpresa, la camioneta en que viajaban estaba TOTALMENTE desmantelada, sin  
llantas, sin rines, sin vidrios, espejos, sin su estéreo Xplot, y por si  
fuera poco... SIN MOTOR en la carrocería había una nota la cual decía  
""Gracias por las piazas, perdedores"" (por cierto, Sarah se supone que  
estaba cuidando la camioneta, pero se fue a comprar unos CD's Piratas y un  
yuki....)  
FLASH BACK  
Vendedor: ¡¿De qué sabor va a querer el yuki?!  
Sarah: OuO ¡De uva!  
Vendedor: Aquí tienes son 5 pesos  
Sarah: si aquí tiene sus 5 pesos, gracias.  
Sarah: OuO mmmm Yuki de UVA OuO...  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Keitaro: TToTT ¡AAHH! ¡AAHH y La camioneta que le pasó... y era de la  
Nissan! NOOOOOOOOOO (lo dice llorando como loco).  
Sarah: (llega comiendo yuki y con unos 40 CD's Piratas): OoO ¡oooohhh! ¿Qué  
paso?¿¿¿ Y la camioneta Keitaro??? ¿Qué le hiciste a la camioneta que  
acabábamos de comprar?  
Keitaro: ¿Qué no estás viendo? La Desmantelaron toda la camioneta  
*Llega Motoko comiendo unas quesadillas de huitlacoche.  
Motoko: O_o ¡La.. la.. la.. la camioneta!  
* A Motoko se le cae la quesadilla de la impresión al ver que le paso a la  
camioneta.  
Motoko: ¬ ¬ Keitaro se suponía que deberías de estar cuidando... GUSANO,  
ESTÚPIDO... ¡siempre nos causas problemas! (saca su katana) TÉCNICA SECRETA  
ZAGAN-KEN.  
*Keitaro sale volando diciendo  
Keitaro: no Motoko, yo no estaba andaba en el baño voy llegandoooooooooo.  
*Después que aterriza Keitaro, Llegan las demás chicas y le echan la culpa  
a Keitaro.  
Todas: ¡¿Ahora cómo nos vamos a ir grandísimo BAKA?!  
*BAKA significa: Entupido o Idiota.  
Keitaro: mmmm pues eehh... ¿en pecera? TToTT (lo dice llorando y todo  
golpeado por la caída)  
*Y automáticamente como obra del cielo pasa este Vitor en su micro y se  
detiene para ver a las chicas de Hinata Inn.  
Vitor: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ súbanle, súbanle, todavía hay lugares, indios verdes,  
alameda, tepito, zócalo, pipipipipi!!! Pásenle todavía hay  
lugares!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Suben las chicas de Hinata Inn  
Vitor dice: Hay diosito que paso en el cielo, ya que tus Ángeles se  
cayeron de las nubes (y en ese momento Vitor le da al Micro).  
*Keitaro se sube rápidamente al micro todo agitado  
Keitaro: O_o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA DE ESPERAR AL PASAJE SR.  
OPERADOR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vitor: mire en primer lugar usted se subió y luego se bajo para que  
subieran estos ángeles (las chicas al fondo dicen gracias por decirnos  
ángeles) y luego ni me quería pagar lo del pasaje y quería que lo esperara  
pues magos.  
Keitaro:¡¡¡¡¡OIGA NO LE QUERÍA PAGAR EL PASAJE POR QUE LAS CHICAS YA LE  
HABÍAN PAGADO MI PASAJE, EN TIENDE ESO!!!!!  
Vitor: Bueno bajele a su carro que se va a estampar, andele ya pásele...  
*bueno después de la trifulca de Vitor y Keitaro todos se sientan  
Naru: TTOTT ¡¡¿¿Por qué a nosotros??!!¿Por que nos tenia que pasar esto?  
Todo por tu culpa Keitaro.(le propia 2 Naru-Punch's).  
Keitaro: Por que me pegas a mí no me encargaron la camioneta, fue a  
SARAH......(lo dice con la cara sangrando por el golpe ya que se golpeo en  
los asientos del micro).  
Naru: no le eches la culpa a la pobre Sarah ella tenia ganas de un yuki, y  
aparte tu no te tardabas.  
*Keitaro en su mente: bueno no si por que me enojo si ya no lo puedo  
remediar.  
Keitaro. Ya que le hacemos TToTT .  
* De pronto Shinobu empieza a gritar lo siguiente...  
Shinobu: SUPERIORES, A. A. A. AQUÍ NOS TENEMOS QUE BAJAR.  
*en el micro solo había un solo timbre y Kaolla y Sarah se estaban  
peleando por tocarlo.  
Kaolla: YO LE TIMBRE, YO LE TIMBRO.  
Sarah: NO YO LE TIMBRO, QUE YO LE TIMBRO  
TODOS GRITANDO: YA TÓQUENLO LAS DOS JUNTAS....  
*Kaolla y Sarah lo tocan  
*Vitor detiene el micro de golpe y abre la puerta para que bajen las  
chicas, pero cuando va bajando Keitaro le cierra la puerta y empieza a  
mover el micro.  
Keitaro: TTOTT ¡¡¡¡ESPERE ÁBRAME LA PUERTA QUE ME APLASTA  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
* En eso Motoko al ver que Keitaro se que do atrapado en la puerta del  
micro dice  
Motoko: ¬ ¬ hay Keitaro, como séte ocurre que darte al ultimo, mmmm ni modo  
tendré que salvarte (saca su espada) TÉCNICA SECRETA SHINMEL RYU.  
*la técnica de Motoko le hizo al micro de Vitor, que séle cayera la puerta  
y ala vez ,hizo que Keitaro saliera volando por los aires.  
CONTINUARÁ......  
ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINAL MENTE POR Cayce-Nayset-Lovecraft-Poe Y  
HITOMI –CHAN. PERO FUE MODIFICADO POR ZANZUDOU-KEN. 


End file.
